Emmett Pixie Bunny Island xD
by DumblesWhore
Summary: Emmett...
1. Emmett's Cookies

EPOV

Bunnies...Bunnies...Lots and lots and lots and lots of bunnies... That's what I needed. But why, why would I need bunnies. I'll tell you why. Because they we're going to test my cookies before I give them to Bella. Since Eddie saw what happened last time I gave cookies to Bella. Well sorry for thinking that putting Monster in them would be fun.

Not really, I've already given the cookies to Bella, and well yey she thinks she's a unicorn, from magical bunny island, which is located first left of the magical river motorway, unless you're coming from the other direction where you would have to hop there over the magical bridge.

So anyways as I was saying...

"DONKIES EAT BANNANAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT" Bella ran in whilst skipping around like a weirdo on my cookies. Oh wait, she is on my cookies. I hit my self.

"Owww" I said.

"Silly Billy Emmett, why did you do that?" Bella sang like a little kid on my cookies. Well maybe she was on my cookies. Oh ye.

But that's not the point, as I was saying before I got so rudely inter...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS EMMETT AND BELLA" a crazy fan girl came in screaming, "OMGZ COOKIES". She took one.

10 seconds later...

"OMGZ OMGZ, THESE COOKIES ARE AMAZING, WHERE DID YOU GET THEM, I WANT THEM, ALL MINE, OHHHHH MAGICAL PIXIES, OMGZ MY NAMES ANNABELLA, OMGZ WEIRD, OMGZ OMGZ OMGZ, TWILIGHT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed.

Then Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme ran into the kitchen.

"What is..." Edward said.

"OMGZ OMGZ, ITS EDWARD CULLEN, OMGZ THESE COOKIES, OMGZ I WANT TO EAT EDWARD, OMGZ OMGZ OMGZ" crazy fan girl Annabella screamed chasing Edward who ran like the wind.

Ok, so that was weird. Carlisle was looking at me.

"IT WAS THE MAGICAL FAIRYS FROM BUNNY ISLAND" I screamed whilst running through the wall. Ohhhhh, Esme weren't going to be happy about that.

EPOV

My wall, my precious wall. Emmett was going to get it. But then out of nowhere, well the big hole in the wall, came this scary bawled looking guy.

"Voldomort, voldomort, oooo voldey voldey, voldey voldomort" he whispered whilst creeping inside.

He then walked over to where the cookies we're on the table.

VPOV

I was walking around this big huge forest, when I saw a guy run through a wall. So I went to investigate. I walked creped through the wall and that's when I saw the love of my life. Sat there lying on the table. I couldn't let them stay there without me. So I went towards them and picked one of them up. It was covered in chocolate chips and had a sweet smell.

I took one bite, and that's all it took...

"OMGZ OMGZ OMGZ, (**I like that word xD)**, THESE ARE LIKE THE WORLDS MOST DISGUSTING THINGS EVER, HOW COULD YOU EVER MAKE THEM, AND MOST OF ALL, I WILL KILL YOU, AFTER HARRY POTTER, I WILL KILL YOU ALL, I TELL YOU, I WILL RUE THIS DAY" I screamed whilst running out.

RPOV

Such a weirdo. How come there are always weirdo's living here.

CPOV

Ok that's enough weirdness...

"FIFI TOO THE RESCUE..."

Ok, not again...

I picked up a bin bag, caught the flying capitiller **(A/N Capitiller not Caterpillar)** Fifi and threw her in the bin. That was enough weirdness for one day/


	2. Eddiekins

Sorry for short chapter =[ Next one will be longer xD

Fate. What is fate? Is fate even real? I've been asking myself that question for years, yet I have never found the answer, until now...

Well it all started at Rockwell walk. At the time I lived only a mile away from there. I know, a mile seems like a long way to walk, but not really. Not for me anyway.

What the fridge is with that? I started skipping around and screaming like a girl. But there was one thing I forgot. I was in lesson.

"Mr Cullen, would you be able to take a seat please" Mr Person who I can't remember the name of because I do not pay attention at all in lesson, and because the penguins told me too. I sat back down as told. But that was for now. The penguins had a plan. A very good plan. A very very good plan. Wait where was I? Oh ye, about the plan...

So the plan include well I don't really know, but it was about to start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

_Eddie, Eddie, Eddiekins, I started singing in my head, Eddiekins likes to wear pink tutus whilst flying around like a little bunny rabbit and also guess what I did in your car? _I heard a quiet growl. _I took a dump on it. _

That was it before I knew it Edward had ran over to me and pushed me off my seat. He then grabbed me by my hair and started pulling it. Well it weren't really my hair, it was just this pink wig I had got from Eddies bedroom.

I then got up and started singing " Eddiekins, Eddiekins, I took a dump in your car, I couldn't hold it in, but then what I did, was painted Bella bright pink", oh and I almost forgot " I also am wearing your thong"

I skipped out of the classroom whilst throwing my cookies in the air, so everybody could eat them. And they did. And Eddiekins was locked in there with a bunch of hyperactive teenagers and one hyper teacher. I am great.


End file.
